fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Greninja (Smash 5)
'''Greninja makes its second return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Greninja returns with its water abilities and unique ninja like techniques as well as impressive jumping abilities. Greninja has been buffed slightly in terms of speed and air time making him an ideal for hit and run tactics and aerial surprise attacks. Aesthetically, it is modeled after the Pokken Fighters style. Changes from Smash 4 Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Stands on its hind legs and performs a ninja pose. (Up) *Holds out its hands, faces the screen, and summons small sprays of water. The sprays can do 1% damage and produce some knockback, though they're able to KO only at above 420%. (Right) *Bounces on all four likes an actual frog. (Left) *Whips its tongue side to side. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Greninja cuts his hand outward and water sprays out while saying "NINJA!" *''Greninja focuses his hand forward while going "HYAAA!"'' *''Greninja kicks several times before performing a ninja pose.'' On Screen Appearance *Releases from a Poké Ball with water spraying out and does a ninja pose. *''Appears from a puddle on the ground and does a ninja pose.'' *''Appears as Froakie which then evolves into Froagdier and then into Greninja.'' Victory Animations *Performs Double Team to briefly create three afterimages of itself. *Does a few chops splashing water, and then a ninja pose. *Does a flip, and crosses its arms. *''Slashes forward several times with his water swords, jumps backwards, and then vanishes.'' *''Greninja strikes a pose and then dashes forward into the camera, kicking it.'' *''Cleans it's eyes with it's tongue.'' Losing Animations *Greninja is looking forward, expressionless, while clapping. *''Greninja is closing it's eyes and looks defeated.'' *''Greninja has "X" for eyes and his mouth is opened wide like a splattered frog.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of first 0:10 seconds of the song, "Kalos Region Theme". Idle Poses *Crouches and makes a hand gesture. *Moves arms outward. *''Slightly wags its tongue.'' *''Licks its eyes with the tongue.'' Trophies Greninja's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Greninja Unlock: Classic Mode Greninja (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Green Greninja (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Red Ninja Greninja Unlock: Boss Battle Console Tropical Greninja Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Greninja (Waterfall)'' Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Light Blue '''Greninja (Substitute) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop White Greninja (Black) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Greninja (Purple) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Greninja (Right) Brown Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Youngster Greninja Unlock: Complete a Pit Character Challenge Secret Ninja Attack Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) Dive Unlock: Unlock all Robin trophies Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters